


Озеро

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, UST; PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двалин хочет Фили, Фили хочет Двалина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Озеро

В таверне было темно, и серый табачный дым, выдыхаемый десятком гномов, не улучшал освещения, клубясь под потолком подобно грозовой туче. Впрочем, Двалину было на это наплевать, что за дело до яркости света тому, у кого на душе темно. Опираясь локтями o липкий стол, Двалин отхлебнул из кружки дрянного теплого эля и снова попытался понять, как же так могло получиться. Надо, надо поскорее со всем этим разобраться, пока никто ничего не понял и, главное, пока тот, o ком он так напряженно старался не думать последние две недели, не догадался. 

Двалин сделал еще глоток, отставил кружку, откинулся спиной на закопченную стену и прикрыл глаза. Нори, с которым он пил пару дней назад, посоветовал отыскать побольше недостатков у того, в кого он так по-дурацки… и ведь не скажешь, втюрился. Нет, Двалин вообще не знал, как это назвать. Просто две недели назад он шел по коридору, случайно поднял глаза, увидел его перед собой и все. У него даже лицо, похоже, какое-то другое стало, потому что тот, с кем он чуть было не столкнулся, растерянно заморгал и сделал шаг назад, но тут же бросился вперед, расспрашивая, не случилось ли чего.

Двалин даже застонал сквозь зубы, вспомнив, как пробурчал что-то грубое, отодвинул его с дороги и ушел, игнорируя вопросы. А что он мог сказать? Что влюбился? Вот так, как мальчишка, который никогда не знал женщину? Впрочем, возможно, с женщиной было бы даже проще. Можно поговорить, можно заслать сватов, если вдруг в глазах промелькнет искра ответной склонности. В конце концов, он не последний гном в Эред Луин, может быть… А, какая разница! Этот-то не женщина. Он из тех, на кого он, не будь сам одной крови, в иной ситуации только издали мог бы смотреть.

«Вот и будешь смотреть издалека, если не придумаешь, как дурное из головы выгнать. Две недели бегаешь, еще двести лет будешь?»

Голос в голове был мудр, что-то действительно нужно было решать. Да только что и как, если дурное, глупое сердце вдруг решило не подчиниться. Двалин и представить не мог, что такое может случиться с ним, всегда смеялся, если слышал рассказы o том, как кто-то из гномов от любви с ума сходит и глупости творит. Махал над ним посмеялся, не иначе. Ведь как тогда объяснить, что сам теперь готов на подобные глупости. Да не невинные, вроде того, как Глоин залез к любимой в спальню и оставил на столе специально для нее выкованные заколки и зажимы для бороды. 

Нет, Двалину хотелось забраться в спальню, заткнуть тому, кто уже почти свел его с ума, рот и увезти куда-нибудь в лес. А там брать снова и снова, не обращая внимания на мольбы и стоны, до самого утра. А утром вернуться в город и принять от Торина заслуженную кару.

Вот чего ему хотелось. Хотя, заколки он бы тоже подарил, да. Вон, лежат в кармане, выкованные буквально за две ночи, серебряные, чтоб в волосах сразу видны были, с сапфирами. Сразу бы подарил, как…

Двалин мотнул головой, приложившись затылком o стену, пытаясь прогнать из головы картинки того, что мог сделать, если бы только ему позволили (или если бы выдержка была хоть немного слабее). Но получилось плохо, а вот сидеть уже было не очень удобно, пришлось колени шире раздвинуть.

«Дурак, тебе бы лучше подумать o том, что с тобой Торин сделает, если узнает, а не o своем стояке».

Голос внутри говорил правильные вещи, но Двалин слишком наловчился игнорировать его за эти две недели. Но решать что-то все равно нужно, потому что как бы ни была сильна его выдержка, а и она может закончиться.   
Итак, что там говорил Нори?   
Отыскать у избранника отрицательные стороны.   
Двалин задумался.

«Похож на девчонку, особенно, когда косы плетет похожие, а значит что? Значит, надо, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто научит, как правильно. Торину-то не до того».

Двалин глухо застонал и приложился лбом об стол. Ладно, надо попробовать еще раз.

«С оружием обращается хорошо, но левую кисть постоянно не доворачивает, поэтому раскрывается и пропускает удары. Вот полгода над этим бьюсь, а все никак. Безнадежен он. Зато как улыбается, словно солнце каждый раз восходит. Все равно ведь я никуда не денусь, прикрывать стану в любом бою».

«Часто у зеркала вертится, сам видел. Но и я таким же был. Вон, Балин постоянно смеялся, что мне бы девчонкой надо было родиться».

«Верхом еле ездить научился. Так разве гномы для верховой езды созданы? Зато бегает хорошо и с тяжелым мешком не меньше нас с Торином проходит. В кузне хорошо справляется, несмотря на то, что в детстве обварился. Смелый. А ювелир какой! Может, и не по вкусу придутся мои заколки».

Двалин прикусил губу, давя желание выругаться во весь голос, и полез в карман. Достал тряпицу, развернул и на столе, яркие даже в этом тусклом свете, блеснули сапфиры.

Наверное, он долго сидел, уставясь на них невидящим взором (впрочем, это не помешало ему сломать пальцы двум воришкам, решившим, что погрузившийся в свои мысли гном не заметит пропажи), потому что хозяин стал как-то недовольно покашливать, проходя рядом. 

\- И долго ты тут сидеть будешь? Ого, какая красота! И кто же она?

Двалин медленно поднял голову, уставился на сидящего напротив, а потом сгреб заколки и как было, сунул в карман.

\- Ну ладно, ладно, - немного удивленно проговорил гном. – Не хочешь, не рассказывай. Я только пришел сказать, что тебя Торин ищет.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – сухо спросил Двалин.  
\- Нори сказал.  
\- Ясно.

Они немного помолчали.

\- Ну, я пойду?

Кажется или нет, что в голосе его какое-то ожидание? Но Двалин никогда не относился к тем, кто что-то себе выдумывает.

\- Иди.

Сказал и даже сам собой остался доволен, потому что голос прозвучал сухо и равнодушно. Вот только почему-то сидящий напротив лишь поерзал, вздохнул, но попытки подняться не сделал.

\- А я в лес хотел съездить.  
\- На ночь глядя?  
\- А с утра поохотиться. Мы так давно на охоту не ездили.  
\- Мы, - фыркнул Двалин, потянулся было за кружкой, но вспомнил, что давно допил эль. – Брата лучше с собой позови, вот кому практика нужна.  
\- Это точно. Помнишь, как он перепелку разделать пытался?

Двалин невольно заулыбался - да, смешно было – но тут же посерьезнел.

\- Поехали, а?

Зря Двалин посмотрел на него. Знал ведь, что нельзя, что не сумеет отказать. И покачиваясь в седле осторожно ступающего по тропе пони, он костерил себя, как только мог, но все равно не мог оторвать глаз от спины едущего впереди, от волос, рассыпавшихся по спине, рыжиной отливающих в лучах садящегося солнца. Можно, конечно, закрыть глаза, но вряд ли поможет, да и глупо. Двалин встряхнулся и решил, что просто станет считать это еще одним испытанием своей выдержки.

Выдержка пошла трещинами, стоило им только спешиться и начать разбивать лагерь, потому что смотреть на мелькающую перед глазами подтянутую задницу у него не было никаких сил. Впрочем, тут он еще держался. Но вот потом…

\- Знаешь, а тут в двух шагах озеро, - услышал он. – Я искупаться хочу.

Двалин удивленно вскинул голову, подумал и пожал плечами.

\- Иди.  
\- А ты не хочешь?   
\- Нет.  
\- Точно? Ну как знаешь. Просто… ну… честно говоря, от тебя воняет, как после целого дня в бою. Не то чтобы я был против, но завтра, все-таки, охотиться. Всех зверей распугаешь.  
\- Настоящий гном должен быть волосат и вонюч, - буркнул Двалин, но носом все же потянул. Ну да, попахивает. А что делать, если полдня гонял вот этого самого, кто улыбается сейчас сидя перед ним, по тренировочному полю, а вторую половину заливал горе дрянным элем.  
\- Ладно, как знаешь, - улыбнулся парень и легко поднялся. – А я пойду.

Двалин только кивнул, опять опуская голову, делая вид, что следит за костром. Маловато дров, конечно, ну да не замерзнут. Ночи сейчас теплые. 

Он поймал себя на том, что продирается через кусты, только когда снова услышал внутренний голос.

«Вот и куда ты идешь? Боишься, его какая-нибудь озерная тварь в свое логово утащит? Хотя да, с какой-нибудь русалкой он бы неплохо смотрелся. Глянь-ка».

Вывалившийся из кустов на берег Двалин вскинул глаза и замер, приоткрыв рот. Он не любил луну, ее свет всегда казался ему мертвым, но сейчас он обливал фигуру того, кто стоял по колено в воде, собирая волосы в хвост, живым серебром, подчеркивал все изгибы, оттенял шрамы, которые жизнь уже успела оставить на молодом теле. Двалин даже зубами заскрипел от охватившего его желания. Эх, подойти бы сейчас, обнять, провести руками по светлой коже, поцеловать так, чтобы губы заболели, а потом ласкать, пока пощады не попросит.

«Ну так чего ждешь-то?»

Лукавый голос, и надо было пропустить его мимо ушей, вот только гном в воде вдруг обернулся, чуть наклонил голову, улыбаясь, и Двалин не устоял. Он почти физически ощутил, как рассыпается его выдержка, разваливается, как гнилое, проржавевшее железо, но ему было уже все равно. В два шага, сдирая по пути рубаху, сапоги, штаны, он оказался в воде, подхватил охнувшего парня на руки и потащил дальше, на глубину. Остановился только тогда, когда вода самому стала доходить до плеч, замер на миг, и повернул парня лицом к себе, приподнял, заставляя обхватить ногами за талию.

\- Завтра можешь делать все, что захочешь, - строго сказал он, вглядываясь в светлые глаза. – Завтра. А сегодня позволь…

Он не смог договорить, наклонился и накрыл пухлые губы своими. Ответа он и не ждал, но гном в его руках вдруг выгнулся, подался вперед и Двалин с удивлением почувствовал, что в живот ему упирается твердый член. 

\- Если снова сбежать решил, не позволю. Сколько мне еще за тобой бегать, чтобы сказать, что я тоже тебя хочу? 

Голубые глаза потемнели и смотрели решительно, а ноги так сильно сдавили ребра, что Двалин едва мог дышать. Впрочем, на единственное слово сил у него хватило.

\- Нори?

Он даже сумел дождаться кивка. А потом все слилось в одно непрерывное, нарастающее удовольствие. Хорошо еще, что прохладная вода охлаждала пыл, иначе вряд ли бы он сумел продержаться так долго. Потому что тот, кто был с ним, лишал остатков разума. Если бы Двалин знал, что он такой горячий и отзывчивый, то не сдержался бы, завалил прямо там, в коридоре, когда впервые понял, что хочет его. Хотя нет, не стал бы, потому что их прервали бы, стоило лишь кому-то услышать сладкие стоны, что он издает. У Двалина яйца от нетерпения от этих стонов поджимались, и никогда еще он так не радовался, что находится в лесу.

От нетерпения он не был слишком осторожен, растягивая парня, и только шептал ему, чтобы потерпел и ловил губами совсем уж несдержанные вскрики. Придерживая любовника за талию, он как мог осторожно направил свой член внутрь его тела и тут уже сам закусил губы. Внутри было жарко и нежно, тугие мышцы обхватывали плоть, сжимая почти до боли, а он никак не мог оторвать взгляда от зажмуренных глаз, от прилипших ко лбу влажных колечек светлых волос. Двалин вошел до конца и замер, из последних сил держа себя в руках.

\- Пожалуйста.

Жалобный шепот разбил хрустальную тишину, на несколько мгновений заполнившую разум Двалина и он, чуть улыбнувшись, крепче перехватил любовника, и начал двигаться. От первого же толчка парень выгнулся так, что чуть не захлебнулся в озере и Двалин отступил назад, придерживая его, давая время отдышаться и привыкнуть, а потом толкнулся снова. Он пытался осторожничать, чувствуя, как сопротивляются вторжению мышцы, но любовник сам старался насадиться глубже, и противостоять захлестывающему обоих желанию Двалин не смог.

Он целовал и гладил тело, которое так хотел и чувствовал себя счастливым, ощущая горячий отклик. 

«Вот и стоило тянуть», - в этот раз внутренний голос был не вовремя и Двалин, пусть и был с ним согласен, послал его в Мордор. Эти мгновения он собирался потратить не на дурацкие мысли, а на того, кто кричал во весь голос, цепляясь за его шею.

 

***  
\- Так для кого заколки?

Задремавший было Двалин хмыкнул, просыпаясь, и удивленно уставился на вдруг посерьезневшего Фили.

\- Если кто-то есть, ты просто скажи. Ладно?

Двалин только глаза закатил, потом отстранился, пошарил в кармане валяющейся рядом куртки. Вытащил заколки, полюбовался на блестящие в свете костра сапфиры и, повернувшись к Фили, приложил украшение к его волосам.

\- Прекрасно. Как я и рассчитывал.  
\- Что рассчитывал?  
\- Тебе очень пойдет, - Двалин на миг замялся, но все же закончил. – Если примешь, конечно.

Фили мгновение смотрел на него, а потом выпрямился и быстро заколол еще влажные волосы.

\- Пока что так, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Двалин, стараясь, чтобы тепло, вдруг разлившееся в груди, не слишком вырывалось наружу. Впрочем, судя по глазам Фили, это у него не очень получилось. – Кстати, я давно хотел тебе сказать, что ты немного по-девчачьи плетешь косы.  
\- Ну так научи по-мужски, - зевнул Фили, прижимаясь теснее.  
\- Научу, - тихонько пообещал Двалин, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы. – Обязательно.


End file.
